Changes
by LaKeRfAn8
Summary: an AU story about Ross&Rachel Chan


Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. Boo hoo!

This is an AU story. Details were come through as the story goes forward. Please read and review!! Thanks!!

Changes

Monica smiled as she saw Rachel approaching. Even from the distance Monica could see Rachel's expensive designer dress. A tinge of jealously passed through Monica's body. She looked down at her own polo and jeans. Typical "mom" clothes. She couldn't help but compare herself to her brother and sister in law who were much out of her league financially. Still she accepted her situation. Chandler was a great guy and together they had three beautiful children. Money can't buy that kind of happiness.

"Hey Rach," Monica said as she greeted Rachel with a hug," Took you long enough to get here."

"Well," Rachel began looking down at her shiny black heels now covered in wet grass, "Heels and soccer fields do not mix."

Monica responded with a small laugh. "How is Ross?"

"He's okay. Work. And Chandler?"

"Fine. At home with Daniel and Alexis."

"How are they?"

"Good. Daniel's doing a lot better at school."

"That's great."

" Rach, why did you drive all the way from the city to see me and ask about Chandler and the kids? You could have just called."

"Oh, I know but don't you like talking face to face. It's so much more personal. "

"Rachel, what do you want to tell me? I can read right through you. You're not a good liar."

"Alright. But what I just said is true. Um.... well... you see I came to tell you that I'm pregnant.

"Ahhh" Monica screamed, "Congratulations! Oh my gosh I'm gonna be an Aunt. I'm so glad you came in person."

"I know. I had to tell you first."

"You mean Ross doesn't know." Monica replied with a semi-shocked expression.

"What? Don't look at me like that? You told me first when you were pregnant with Daniel."

"Rachel. I was seventeen."

Monica pauses when she sees her daughter approaching.

"Hey Mom. Hi Aunt Rachel," Madelyn said.

Madelyn was Chandler's and Monica's older daughter, but still a middle child between older brother Daniel and younger sister Alexis. She had Monica's dark hair and blue eyes with Chandler's smile and sense of humor.

"Maddie. Guess what?" Monica questioned her daughter.

"What?" Madelyn said interest sparking in her blue eyes.

"Auntie Rachel and Uncle Ross are gonna have a baby."

Madelyn turned to Rachel her black ponytail swung with her and her blue eyes sparkled as she replied, "Really."

Rachel quietly nodded.

"Congratulations. " Madelyn replied as she leaned in to hug her aunt. "A cousin."

"Maddie", Monica said, "I'm going to walk Aunt Rachel to her car. Meet me by our car okay. Here are the keys."

"Don't worry I wont drive anywhere like Daniel did." Madelyn said with a suspicious laugh.

Rachel looked at Monica with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Just hope baby Geller doesn't take after Cousin Daniel."

"So Rach, When did you find out? Was this planned or what? And when are you going to tell Ross?

"Whoa Monica. Ummm lets see I found out yesterday. No. And tonight if he gets off work on time, which I highly doubt."

"Oh. He's been working a lot of late nights."

"Yeah. I came to see you because….well I don't think I want this baby."

Monica stopped concerned and grabbed Rachel by the shoulders, "What? Rachel?"

"Monica, our marriage is… and my job is so demanding. Ross doesn't even have time for me, how would he have time for a baby. We fight over everything little thing. Plus, I like living in the city, I don't think I could handle stuff like soccer practice and PTA meetings."

"Rachel. We seriously need to talk okay, before you do anything. Wanna go get dinner or something? Let me take Maddie home.

Rachel again quietly nodded.

Flashback: (Teenage Monica and Rachel in bathroom)

" Monica, no matter what happens I will still be your best friend. You know that right."

"Yeah I do. I'm so scared. I can't have a baby, what are my parents going to say." Monica says as tears well in her eyes.

Rachel embraced her friend as if to express to her that everything would be okay.

Monica burst into tears as Rachel showed her the positive test.

Ross's and Rachel's Place Present Day

Monica entered the apartment with awe. Although she had been there many times before the spectacular apartment never ceased to amaze her. It was modern, yet had an antiqued look. Monica used to call it the perfect mix between Ross and Rachel. She followed Rachel into the kitchen and finally through the kitchen into the spacious living room with a beautiful view of Central Park.

"Where do you wanna eat, Mon?"

"Just as long as its not Macaroni and Cheese, anything else is fine."

Rachel softly chuckled. As she walked back to the kitchen and opened a draw to reveal stacks of coupon for just about any dish New York City had to offer.

"We obviously don't cook much."

The two women decided on Chinese, they ordered and settle into the living room.

"I thought you and Ross were doing better lately."

"Things did get better. I just don't think we're ready. "

"Did you use birth control? I mean why did you guys let it get this far?"

"Well for a while we had a whole non sex period for a long while. So I stopped taking the pill cause I was so moody and bloated plus I figured it didn't matter we weren't sleeping together anyhow. Then last month…."

Monica's eyes flashed recognition, "Your anniversary."

"Yes. It was an animal instinct type thing."

"So are you going to at least discuss it with him? I mean before you do anything you might regret?"

"Mon, he won't understand. I need you. I can't do this alone again."

Monica's eyes full of sympathy were alerted at the word again.

"Again?" She questioned.


End file.
